Bruised and Battered
by JustWriteforYou
Summary: A quick smut-filled one shot in the lives of Mordecai and Rigby. (Trigger warning, Yaoi, boyxboy)


**A/N: Hey guys. So I wrote this for a friend and I really liked it, so I'm posting it. Hope you all enjoy**

**Note: This does mention abuse. Sorry if you can't handle it.**

**Warning: Yaoi, smut**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

******Summary: As Rigby opens his eyes to the abuse being dealt out to him by his lover and boyfriend Jeremy, he seeks comfort in the arms of his best friend.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It always starts this way. Jeremy's gentle hands glide over the toned expanse of mocha colored skin and your eyes flutter shut as you enjoy the feeling. And soon he has you face down ass up on your bed, hands fisting into the sweat soaked sheets. His hands are firm and unloving as they tug on your auburn curls. Jeremy bites harshly on your shoulder as he comes inside you and tears well up in your big brown eyes, and you are once more ashamed as the pinch of pain sends you over the edge. You moan out your release, spilling onto the already messy sheets under you. Jeremy snorts at your prone form and immediately gets up to go shower. He never lies with you, cuddles you in the warmth of your shared post-orgasmic bliss.

"Get yourself cleaned up, Rigby, you look pathetic. But I guess that's kind of your thing, huh?" Jeremy's scathing remark is expected and the tears it once brought to your eyes are no longer present.

"Um, yeah, right. Do you maybe want to shower toge-"Only if you make it worth my time, babe." You suck in a deep breath as the expected pang of hurt stabs at you. Everything with him is expected. The way your boyfriend will yell at you if you don't look him in the eye, to the way he would non-to-gently smack you across the face if you "disobeyed" him. But then he would hold you close, and kiss the wounds _he_ inflicted, whispering words of love and promises it would never happen again and he would make sweet love to you after. And it was a vicious cycle. Your twisted, painful relationship with Jeremy was an abusive one, you realized with a start. The handprint shaped bruise on your arm from the last argument was a vivid purple, the edges just beginning to yellow. You took a few deep breaths as he pressed a kiss to your temple, his demeanor the polar opposite of the words he had just spoken.

You waited until he was in the shower to clean up and gather your things. Your eyes scanned the small apartment the two of you shared and you gathered everything that belonged to you and shoved it into a large duffel. But you weren't fast enough, for just as you sent the text that you needed help and wanted to talk to Mordecai, Jeremy was stepping out of the bathroom.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" His eyes narrowed as they tried to take in the scene. "You need a fucking shower before we eat, babe." You sag in relief. He's not wearing his glasses—he's almost blind without them.

"I, uh, just," You pull the door open all the way so you can make a clean get away. The line from your shared room is straight and you'll have no problems leaving if you push some chairs in Jeremy's way. "I can't do this anymore." You take hold of the duffel and race out of the room, snatching your shoes and keys on the way out. You can hear him stumbling around, screaming obscenities that would have your mother running for the soap.

As soon as you're out of the dingy apartment, you hop onto your motorcycle and speed off towards Mordecai's house. Oh, Mordecai. You missed him so much. Jeremy was always so jealous and overprotective that you hadn't seen Mordo in weeks. His small home comes into view and you're off your bike as soon as you cut the engine, duffel bag slung over your shoulder and tears streaming down your wind-flushed cheeks.

He answers the door before you can even knock and pulls you into the most love filled hug you've ever experienced. "God, Mordecai, I'm so happy to see you. I just, I needed to get away." He pulls away to look you in the eye and sucks in a breath at your battered appearance. A fading bruise is prominent on your left cheek bone. You got it when you over cooked last week's pasta.

"You got it from what?!" Mordecai's words cut through your thoughts and you flinch at the intensity. He seemed to remember himself and slowly reached out to cup your face. "No, shh, I didn't mean to yell. Come in, talk to me." And with that, he relieves you of the bag and shuts and locks the door.

"It started a few weeks after we got together," You whisper out. "Little things like not looking him in the eye when he talked to me. But it slowly got worse and worse. And after he'd tell me he was sorry and that he loved me, but that I deserved it. That if I didn't want it to happen, I should learn from my mistakes and do everything perfect the first time. I believed him, Mordecai. I believed him and I just nodded my head and smiled. And he would kiss the pain away and make love to me until it happened all over again. But he was never gentle. So vicious and cruel during our supposed lovemaking. I woke up today. I finally realized I had to get out, so I came to you, Modecai."

You can tell he's trying to suppress his rage. "I was so mad and so jealous when _he_ first asked you out, Rigby. I just," Mordecai pauses and takes in a deep breath, allowing the bubble of curiosity and fear to well up inside you. "I love you. I love you so fucking much, and to think that he was hurting you like this, I can't even…" He trails off and holds you tight against him. "Let me show you what real love is, Rigby. Please." Your eyes snap up to his, searching through the cobalt depths attempting to seek out any hint of fakeness. Your breath catches in your throat as he leans in, pressing a gentle kiss against the bruise on your cheek.

"Mordecai," you breathe out. "I…I think, if you're really willing to, I think I'd like that." The words were whispered so softly, you were afraid he hadn't heard you but the million watt smile that lit up his face told you otherwise. He pulls you close, kissing you softly the cool metal of Mordecai's lip piercing pressing against your lip. His soft, loving hands were so different from the cold and cruel ones of Jeremy. You keened softly as his knee brushed a bruise on your inner thigh. You shrugged it off but he gave you a look of worry, pierced eyebrows knitting together.

"Rigby?" He asked imploringly. "May I?" He's referring to the thick sweater you've always worn. You nod silently, not trusting your voice. The situation feels so foreign to you. He's being so gentle whereas Jeremy would just rip your clothes off of you. Mordecai gently pries the sweatshirt off and bites his lip as his eyes can your chest. The once smooth expanse of mocha colored skin is mottled with yellowing bruises and he takes his time mapping them out, and kissing each one softly. Tears welled up in your eyes as your mind slowly began to process how much he actually loved you. You felt so stupid, you could have saved yourself so much heartache if you had just noticed it sooner.

"Rigby, it's okay. Just let me take care of you, alright?" You find yourself nodding in acquiescence and he moves to carefully remove your baggy cargos. Tossing them to the floor, he repeats the process of mapping out and kissing every bruise on your lower half, even going to far as to trace a hand shaped one on your right inner thigh with his tongue. You sink back into the cushions of the couch and let out a small moan. Jeremy never took the time to make sure you felt good and by god the cool tingle of Mordecai's tongue piercing felt amazing!

"M-Mordecai…" His name slipped from your petal pink lips and he looked up at you, a look of love and adoration sparkling in his eyes. You pull him forward and your lips meet in a searing kiss. It soon became more heated and his tongue probed at the seam of your lips and you eagerly granted access. His tongue glided across your teeth as if it was trying to memorize every ridge. Mordecai pulled away and you realized that you were panting slightly. He quickly divested himself of his clothing and settled back between your legs. Hot breath ghosted over your hard length as he released your straining erection from the confines of your boxer-briefs, tossing them off to the side. You couldn't remember when your shoes and socks had gone, but they were suddenly covered by a small pile of clothes. All thoughts of clothes flew out of your head as Mordecai's soft lips wrapped around the tip of your cock.

"Oh, god, Mordecai!" You whimper out. He smirks but continues his ministrations, his hands massaging gentle circles on your thighs to calm you. He works his tongue around the shaft and indistinguishable words escaped your throat. You felt the familiar knot in the pit of your stomach as his piercing swirled around the head.

"M-Mordecai w-wait. I want you t-to be in me when I, um, come." You say, a bright flush staining your cheeks. "Whatever you want, love." Is all he says before fiddling around the sides of the couch. With a small "Aha!" he produced a small bottle of lube from between the cushions. You giggle slightly at his preparedness and he smiles back.

"Are you sure you're ready?" He asks softly, one hand lubing up his equally hard length, the other rubbing your knee. "So ready." You respond. Mordecai smiles and leans to down to kiss you, distracting you as he begins to push forth. A small whimper bubbles up but he merely continues to push his way into your tight heat. "D-don't stop."

"God, Rigby, you feel so amazing." He says, pulling your knees up with his arms. All you can do is moan in response as you soak up the delicious burn of his larger than average member stretching and filling you. He begins a steady pace as soon as he bottoms out and Mordecai lets loose a deep rumbling moan.

"Mmm, oh god." You hear yourself groan out. He takes this as a good sign and begins to move faster and harder, knowing what you want before you say it. "Mordecai, sh-shit, I'm not gonna last long if you keep going like that." A sheen of sweat builds up between the two of you and he's so close you're breathing in each other's air.

"Neither am I, fuuuck." He pants out. He moves one hand down between the two of you, pumping you cock in time to his thrust. You smile faintly, feeling a bit happy that he's trying so hard to make you feel goo-ah! "There! Again!" You practically scream out as he repeatedly slams into your sweet spot. Soon blinding white fills your vision as you orgasm washes over you with the intensity of a tsunami. You're pretty sure you screamed out his name but you aren't ashamed because moments later he's screaming yours, and you feel a warmth blossom inside you.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to come inside you." He says softly. You smile brightly and shake your head. "It's fine, Mordecai. Really. Now just…hold me?" Mordecai gives his response by pulling you tightly against him and he rolls the two of you over so that you're lying on his chest.

"Rigby, I love you. I love you so much." The words were whispered into your tangled curls as he presses a kiss to the top of your head. You've wanted to hear those words for so long.

"I love you too, Mordecai." The words are sincere and you find that you can't stop a goofy grin from crossing your features. He squeezes you gently and pulls the blanket off the back of the sofa to cover your bare forms with. It may have started like it always did, but you were so glad that this time you got your happily ever after.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all like this, I came back to write some one shots, haha. **

**Xoxo,**

**JustWriteforYou**


End file.
